


Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas OTP Challenge, Humour, I AM SORRY, I can't fullfill any of those prompts properly can I?, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Mischief, Mistletoe, i had to do this, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's make them instantly regret this." he whispered into Castiel's ear and receiving an almost unnoticeable nod in response, he pulled the angel into a passionate kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live by the Sword, Die by the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 Mistletoe

It all begun with Gabriel putting up that stupid cluster of weed above the entrance to the living room. Obviously there wasn't even a slightest chance this wouldn't result in something awkward and Sam was a real prophet of the oncoming doom but no one cared for his reasonable arguments. At least until the unfortunate event occured as expected.

Castiel and Sam had to run into each other underneath the accursed mistletoe.

They were just trying to squish through the door at the same time but of course Gabriel and Dean had to be there to see it and there was literally no way out.  
"Now... kiss." announced Gabriel, smirking smugly.  
"What?" Castiel squinted, trying to push himself through while Sam was still blocking the entrance.  
"Mistletoe, lil' bro." Gabriel pointed up at the fatal plant. "You gotta kiss my boyfriend." he wiggled his eyebrows. "Doesn't he, Dean-o?"  
Dean wasn't really paying attention to his words, fascinated by Castiel's lost expression and well, a tiny bit drunk already.  
"Yeah, totally." he muttered absently.

At that Castiel and Sam finally managed to unblock themselves and having gone into the room, looked at each other, their faces redder than usually.  
"You can't chicken away, Sammy." there was a challenge in Gabriel's melodious voice.  
Dean still wasn't fully aware of what was happening but he nodded anyway, seeking for his glass by his side without actually looking at the table.  
Having no other choice, Sam turned to Castiel and gave him an apologetic look that slowly turned into an impish smile as he leaned forward.  
"Let's make them instantly regret this." he whispered into Castiel's ear and receiving an almost unnoticeable nod in response, he pulled the angel into a passionate kiss.

Gabriel and Dean observed with big eyes as Sam buried his fingers in Castiel's hair, tilting his head back slightly for a better access to his lips. Castiel closed his eyes, responding eagerly, his cheeks flushed, hands clutching Sam's shirt unwittingly and a silent moan escaping his mouth.  
Dean's face went beet red and so did Gabriel's, jelousy burning equally strong in both of them as Sam was clearly using his tongue to draw some unbelievably hot, tiny sounds from Castiel while they were literally devouring each other.

Few, very long seconds later Sam slowly let go of Cas, brushing his thumb across the angel's cheek and smiling mischievously. Castiel looked up at him, his lips slightly parted and swollen, his eyes wide open and bright until he winked, fighting a small smirk that tried to ruin his perfectly lost expression.

Before he managed to do anything about it though, he was pulled away from Sam's embrace and led out of the room by one very billowy Dean.

Once they were left alone, Gabriel glanced at Sam, narrowing his eyes angrily.  
"You weren't supposed to enjoy yourself so much, you know?" he huffed green with envy.  
Sam smirked triumphantly. "So now you will finally agree to take that thing down, won't you?"  
Gabriel's lips were a thin line, anger oozing out of his pores as he still couldn't quite comprehend that his own weapon had been used against him.  
They locked gazes, silence buzzing between them until they've heard a loud thud of Dean's bed forcefully hitting the wall once, twice and few more times, obviously not going to stop repeating its actions too soon.  
"I am sure Dean won't have anything against my idea either." Sam bit his lip, trying to hide his amusement.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and went out to bring a ladder, his arms hanging low in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D  
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
